


Pressure Test

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Smut Anthology [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: A Sequel to Master of the Domain: Ichabod Crane faces a dreaded Pressure Test.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: Smut Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756210
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Pressure Test

"Ichabod Crane," Abbie intoned with a set gaze. 

They were in their own kitchen, together. A rare treat as one of them was usually busy with their catering business. It was days like today they liked to make sure they still had what it took to compete in Master Chef. While most of their At-Home Pressure Tests involved cooking, today's test had a much more delightful theme.

This was going to be the most intense challenge to date in the Mills-Crane kitchen… Their daughter's after school snack just needed plating at this point, despite Abbie's best efforts to distract him. 

Abbie eased up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ichabod Crane. You have half an hour to show me something spectacular." She moved away from him and looked at her watch. "And your time starts… _Now_."

Ichabod dashed towards his wife, his eyes on the challenge in front of him. Abbie threw her head back and laughed as his hand latched around her waist. With effortless ease, he lifted her feet off the floor, twirled around, and deposited her on the island.

Their mouths met with desperation. Greedy fingers went to already half disheveled clothes to finish the task. Ichabod reached under Abbie's skirt and yanked her panties down her thighs. Abbie swore, her head falling back. He seized the chance to lick and suck a path from her lips to the luscious mounds straining to be freed from her bra.

If they hadn't already been fooling around prior to the challenge, Ichabod would be worried he wouldn't succeed. But they were both already suitably aroused before Abbie reminded him that Alana would be home from school soon.

“You’re down to the wire,” she barked and burst out laughing at the look on his face, but Abbie choked on that laughter when Ichabod deftly sprang the clasp at the front of her bra, latching on to an exposed nipple.

His hands slipped underneath her thighs and hoisted her into a better position, so he could slide into her with practiced ease. Her head fell back and she groaned, exposing the lovely column of her neck. 

Ichabod growled softly and released her nipple so he could attach his lips to the tempting skin at the junction of her shoulder. Abbie's fingers threaded into his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist as she moaned and sighed.

" _Oohhhhh_ ," Abbie groaned slowly. She sucked in a deep breath then met his eyes sternly. "Twenty minutes, gone. Ten minutes remain, get moving!"

Ichabod felt a jolt that went straight to his groin. He kissed her deeply, cupping her breast. His thumb circled her nipple as his thrusts jostled her body. Abbie's thighs trembled against his hips. Her hands clamored at his shoulders until she fisted his shirt.

"Keep that up and I won't need the full amount of time," Ichabod growled, nipping at her bottom lip.

Abbie's eyes flashed wickedly. "Well, if you don't want to face elimination, you better make me cum before Alana gets home," she teased.

"I could make you cum right now if I wanted to," Ichabod drawled.

"Could you re--oh! _OH. Oh shit_!"

He had swivelled his hips just right and he had sent his on-edge wife over the precipice. Her walls pulsed and fluttered around his shaft, sending Ichabod following after her on the waves of release. 

Abbie entwined her fingers behind his neck and kissed him softly. "Wonderful performance, Ichabod. I'd like to see this kind of thing from you more often," she teased with a grin. "Our guest judge will be arriving shortly so you need to make sure everything is perfect and in place. Five minutes remaining."

Ichabod swore and chuckled. He pulled away from his lovely partner and hurriedly tucked in his shirt fastened his trousers. Abbie cocked a brow and cast a glance downward. Ichabod felt his face warm as he realized there was a damp patch on the front of his pants and quickly untucked his shirt so it covered it.

Abbie hopped off the island and clapped her hands authoritatively. "Three minutes!" She set to sanitizing the counter while he tried to organize his thoughts. 

His heart was racing as he ran back across the kitchen where Alana's after-school snack was still in need of assembling. He could hear the noise of the school bus, followed by laughing children as they unloaded at the bus stop. One glance out of the kitchen window verified their "judge" was hop-skipping her way home.

Ichabod washed his hands quickly and set to preparing the plates. Three of them; one for each of their little family. When he glanced over at Abbie, she was situating herself at the peninsula, her eyes on her watch. 

"One minute…"

The entry door opened and they could hear Alana's squeaky voice as she shrieked goodbye to their neighbor. The door closed. Ichabod hurriedly put the finishing touches on his plates.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…" Alana's small voice joined in as she hopped up onto a seat next to her mother. "Six… five… four… three… two… one. And stop!"

"Hands in the air!" Alana enthused, throwing her own hands up as she bounced happily in her seat.

Out of sheer habit, Ichabod's hands went into the air at the command. When he turned to face the two most important women in his life, he couldn't help but smile. 

"As you can see, our guest judge has arrived," Abbie said. "I'm warning you, she may be small, but she has a very discerning palate and can see right through any tricks."

Alana tilted her head up proudly. "Daddy, please bring your plate to be judged," Alana ordered softly.

Ichabod picked up all three plates and carried them over to the peninsula. He set down the plates and bowed elegantly. Alana folded her hands primly and pursed her lips. "Could you _please_ describe your dish?"

"I have made mini Frozen Fruit Yogurt cups served with key lime coconut bites and a chocolate ganache garnish," Ichabod provided.

Both Abbie and Alana nibbled at their yogurt cups then tasted their key lime bites. "Very flavorful," Alana said thoughtfully. "Although I would have preferred you _toast_ the coconut to cut down on the sweetness…" She beamed up at her mother.

Abbie nodded as she poked Alana's nose. "I disagree, I think the raw coconut is fantastic. Cuts down on the tartness of the lime and just adds a _beautiful_ balance. And when you add in the ganache it's just…" she gestured a chef's kiss.

Ichabod chuckled and shook his head. "So how was school today?"

"It was _fantastic_ ," Alana chirped. "Brittany and I built an exact replica of Alderaan during free play." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "But then James said it was stupid and shoved everything off the table, so he got sent to the talk-it-out chair." 

Brittany and James were Alana's best friends at school. Or rather, Brittany was and her twin brother tagged along. James was often being set to the "talk-it-out chair" to talk to the teacher about why he did something mean or rude and how he could do better next time.

"Your mother and I have some good news for you today," Ichabod shared. "You remember how you were asking for a little brother or sister?"

Their daughter sighed lightly and nodded. Abbie grinned brightly. "Well, you're going to have one in about eight months."

Alana wrinkled her nose. "Why?" She sighed again and rubbed her eyes. "I wanted a little brother or sister _last year_. But I've grown up a little since then and found out having a little brother or sister can be _exhausting_. I need time to think about this."

Abbie blinked at Ichabod before she nodded. “Sure, you can think about it, but unfortunately we won’t be able to send them back when they come.”

Alana just looked at her mother and sighed as if she were the one heavily inconvenienced. “I hope eight months is enough time to prepare,” she said as she looked between both parents. “I’m incredibly disappointed in you both for not asking if I still wanted one before ordering them."

Ichabod almost laughed. “We’ll endeavor to do better,” he managed to say without a hint of amusement.

“Okay, Daddy. May I go play now?”

“When you’ve finished your snack.”

Alana shoved the last half of a key lime bite into her mouth and slipped out of her chair. 

Abbie watched as their daughter scampered off, her maudlin mood apparently was forgotten. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. Why had she thought she wanted another one, again?

“That’s _your_ daughter,” she said.

Ichabod doesn’t bother to hide his smile. “Indeed she is. Maybe this one will be more inclined to follow their mother's footsteps."

"I sure as hell hope so," Abbie chuckled. "By the way…" Her gaze turned sultry. "You are safe from elimination."


End file.
